Class Levels
Players strength is classified by class levels, with E class being the lowest and A class being the highest. A single leap in class means a huge gap in strength, and the difference is more like exponential than linear. Beyond the B class and A class, there exists an S class. This page mainly refers to FightCade players. E Class The weakest class of all. Players who do not play 3rd strike or just recently migrated from other fighting games fall under this category. Seriously weak players and "scrubs" also fall under this category of players. They are just slightly stronger than an average human who has never touched 3rd strike. In fact this class is so weak that people don't stay in it for long except for extremely rare cases of "scrubs" like Louiscipher. D Class Players in this class are not exceptionally strong but their skill and knowledge of the game are well honed. They can utilize their skills effectively to enjoy and compete with others. However, they are fairly weak in comparison with most of the 3rd strike world including all the players offline. New players that have become strong but is without proper experience, are under most circumstances "lower" D class. C Class This is about average strength for most committed 3rd strike players. A great deal of time and effort is invested before reaching this class, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. At this level players are fully developed and capabl e of competing with any other player in the online world. Most players, like Trey15 for example, are fully capable of breaking into this class given they received good training and enough experience. B Class This is the beginning of the upper class players where abilities truly begin to become impressive and exhilarating. Their power easily surpasses that of the C class but they still cannot compete with the highest classes. Other than toastedguy, each player known to reached this class underwent an overwhelming amount of training or a profound trauma that was required to push them further. Players carrying this letter typically have offline experience. 'A Class' This class is remarkably harder to reach than other classes and is the pinnicle of what most players can ever aspire to. Players in A class are almost exclusive to the offline world. Other than extremely rare cases, the only players that can reach this class must endure years of rigorous training along with competitive experience. The abilities of players in this class are even more astounding than what can be displayed at B class power. Due to the difficulty of breaking into this class, these players generally have much more offline experience. S Class The pinnacle of strength in 3rd strike, S class is so strong they are viewed as "monsters" of the 3rd strike world. Although the skill of A class is already so high, they are nothing compared to even a "lower" S class. S class is never seen online and almost exclusively assigned to top players of the Japanese arcade scene, to the likes of Nuki and Matsuken. Yuuki has achieved a lower S class level. __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__